The conventional method of building with pipe requires the employment of an experienced welder. The welder employs a torch or plasma cutter, a chop saw, a grinder, a welding rod, oxygen and acetylene tanks, grinding wheels, a power source, and the like.
As an example, a welder may build a fence from reclaimed drill pipe. To do so the welder begins by cutting drill pipe from raw stock, using a demolition saw, to form posts and rails which match the structure specifications. Once the posts are cut, they are pounded into the ground along the fence line. Using an oxygen and acetylene cutting torch the welder cuts a saddle into each post top to hold the top rail. Next he will cut a piece of pipe to extend between adjacent posts, including cutting a saddle out of each end to fit the two posts. A jig may be used to mark and cut the pipe. A torch or plasma device is used to cut the saddle, and thus a rough edge is left and it is necessary to grind a smooth surface before welding. Each saddle is thusly formed by hand and there will be imperfections and variations in the shape of the saddles. In order to attempt to achieve a proper saddle fit, the welder might pound the rail into the post or use a welding rod to fill gaps and imperfections.